Allizel
Small, doesn't have a good offense, rather curious of what is about to be it's captor-turned-victim of bulletstorm. Pokemon aren't perfect, but they do have their advantages. This Pokemon was found by Yoshipea, who has decided to leave it in it's habitat. It followed him though. Personality The Pokemon usually keeps to itself while it's ontop of it's mountain, watching over everyone below it. However, it will come down from it and look around like a stray cat/dog, and would easily become friendly towards anyone else who is the same(Don't bring in any Pokeballs, or else it'll run away) It only gets provoked when either something is destroying it's home, or any other legendaries were to suddenly fall in battle. Whenever it does get provoked, it'll start unleashing it's fury on the one who provoked it. Of course, it's more of a sniper, so it'll pick them off one-by-one from far away. Pokemon Forms/Moves Normal form= Just Allizel This is the Pokemon's normal form, in which was often depicted in the myths. It's abilities may not be the best, but no matter what it is, it's not going to miss. Its abilities are as follows: *Bullet seed: A burst of seeds launched at the enemy. May fire up to five times. *Prismatic laser: A Psychic type version of Hyper beam. However, the user has to rest the next turn. *Extrasensory: AKA the eyes of doom. This move isn't learned yet until it's exposed to another Pokemon. Works like the game version, really. *Steel claw: Claws the enemy with metallic claws. *Baneful bunker: A tough barrier that poisons whoever dares touch it. Often used before sniping anyone. *Psy snipe: Signature move numero uno. It snipes an enemy from far away with a psychic blast. Has a chance to make the enemy fall asleep. *Sniper shot: Second Signature move. It snipes an enemy from far away with a spike made of steel. This often does more damage, but doesn't have a chance for any status. *Eagle eye: None of it's moves miss, like James Bond, but it's a Pokemon. |-|Primal form= Primal Allizel Once it gets the hold of the Yellow orb, it attains it's ancient form. This is twice as powerful as it's normal form Its abilities are as follows: *Bullet seed: A burst of seeds launched at the enemy. May fire up to five times. *Prismatic laser: A Psychic type version of Hyper beam. However, the user has to rest the next turn. *Extrasensory: AKA the eyes of doom. This move isn't learned yet until it's exposed to another Pokemon. Works like the game version, really. *Steel claw: Claws the enemy with metallic claws. *Baneful bunker: A tough barrier that poisons whoever dares touch it. Often used before sniping anyone. *Psy snipe: Signature move numero uno. It snipes an enemy from far away with a psychic blast. Has a chance to make the enemy fall asleep. *Sniper shot: Second Signature move. It snipes an enemy from far away with a spike made of steel. This often does more damage, but doesn't have a chance for any status. *Presicion strike: Aside from the fact that all ranged moves it has can hit through invisibility, it works just like Eagle eye. Equipment It often has equipment on it, due to Arceus knows what. *Assault vest: One in five chance it'll have it. Armor is boosted by 1.2×, but it can only use attack moves. *Yellow orb: (NOT OBTAINED YET) *Bag of needles: 1 in 3 chance it'll have it. Sniper shot will be a burst attack when this is used. Trivia *StrongestPotato came up with the name. *When it uses Telepathy, it apparently speaks in an Australian accent. **The reason for this is unknown, except for fitting the hunting theme. *It's better camouflaged when it's shiny, as it's green color blends in with the vegetation. *It's Eagle eye and Precision strike make all of it's ranged moves hit. **This is a reference to Goldeneye, and a man named James Bond. *It's cry sounds like a Dragon roar that starts off normal, then becomes increasingly higher-pitched. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Original Characters Category:Telekinetics Category:Characters (Yoshipea)